1. Field of the Invention
This invention relastes generally to a method and apparatus for fishing and, more particularly, to a compact one-piece fishing device independent of moving parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many fishing devices in common use having an elongated two-piece rod and a rotatable fishing reel secred thereon.
A problem with some of these devices is that they comprise a number of parts, some of them moving, which increases the cost of manufacture and maintenance of the device.
Additionally, the moving parts on the prior devices present operation and maintenance concerns in the care and use of the prior art fishing devices. Also, some of these prior art fishing devices are fabricated from materials which would cause the device to sink if it were inadvertently dropped in the water.
The above fishing devices are undesirable in that they do not provide a compact fishing device independent of moving parts. Additionally, the above fishing devices are undesirable because they would not float on the surface of the water if they were inadvertently dropped.
3. Identification of Objects of the Invention
An object of the invention is to provide an improved fishing device adapted for use with a fishing line.
It is another object of this invention to provide a compact, one-piece fishing device independent of moving parts.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for fishing with the aforesaid device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fishing device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.